The present disclosure generally relates to confirming a venue of user location and switching between location contexts. Mobile computing devices such as application telephones and laptop computers can use location-identification systems (e.g., GPS) to determine an estimated geographic location of the device. Using the estimated location, the device may be able to identify venues (e.g., commercial businesses) that are located near the estimated geographic location of the device.
A user of the mobile computing device may use the device to post short textual posts using a micro-blogging application so that other people that use an associated micro-blogging service and that “follow” the user can receive the post. The post can include an identification of where the user (or the user's device) is located when the post was made.